bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlizzardOfOz123
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Dark Swarmlord/D.S. Idea Dump/@comment-BlizzardOfOz123-20110427191844 page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 19:19, 2011 April 27 Ideas Dump Please make sure and put your ideas into blog posts, and not create them as actual articles on the wiki. Go ahead and take all the information from Root Snare, create a blog post, and then let me know when I can delete it. Thanks. Good idea, by the way. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I told BlueIsSupreme about this user, who vandlised your user page. I think you should clean up their mess before someone takes the wrong view of the situation. Dark Swarmlord 19:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem: I did what I must to pull the Great Chain in the right direction. I keep my eye on the latest developments in the Wiki, so I don't miss a thing, which was how I found out. The main thing is the damage has been reversed, and hopefully the Parasite will be crushed. Slowly. Dark Swarmlord 20:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images There is more than one way to upload an image. Have you tried using and following the instructions at ? If you have tried that and still have a problem, describe to me any error messages you see and when they occur. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :That means that you need to save your image as something other than a bmp before uploading. Try opening your image in paint and then saving it in jpg or png format. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Bioshock Fanfic Wiki Hey, I was justwondering if you would like to join the bioshock fanfic wiki. You've got some pretty good ideas. -MerchantofDeath 23:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problems with font :Example: This: Cats ::Results in this: Cats More intensive information can be found here. Note that Wikia disables a few features to prevent intensive tampering or general annoyances. If this does not help, I'm sure Gardimuer's response will be better. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 02:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Answers Looks like MegaScience's explanation of changing font color is good, but let me know if you need any more help on that subject. As for uploading images, on this wiki we don't restrict what pictures people can upload. We prefer for people to upload images that can be used in articles, but plenty of editors upload images for personal use as well. We put images like that in the Category:User Images. As long as the image is used on a page somewhere on this wiki it will not be deleted. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC)